Casados
by Encadenada
Summary: Esta es una serie de relatos cortos sobre la vida de casados de Ranma y Akane desde el punto de vista de sus propios hijos.
1. Chapter 1

Me dá miedo ver a mi papá así. Siempre que pone esa mirada termina destruyendo una parte de la casa, peleando con mamá o con cualquier otro miembro de la familia barrio o el país. A veces también con gente de otros países. El caso es que siempre termina mal.

Es como cuando se convierte en gato, ocasiona muchos problemas y destrozos y hace muchas ridiculeces. Los destrozos no me importan porque yo no los pago, pero quisiera que se ahorrara sus ridículos para cuando estamos en casa. Gracias a esto, todos los niños del barrio se burlan de mí, y claro que yo tengo que defenderme y luego siempre sale uno que otro herido. Porque los Saotome no nos podemos quedar viendo como hieren nuestro orgullo. Cualquiera que se atreva a cometer tal error, lo paga con una buena ración de patadas. Además yo herede la fuerza de mi papá y a veces no me puedo controlar… porque mi psicologa dice que tambien tengo el "temperatuento fuerte" de mi mamá.

AAh… porque me enviaron al psicólogo de la escuela una vez a la semana, debido a la lluvia. Si, la lluvia. Estaba lloviendo y cuando llegamos mi papá estaba convertido en mujer, pero la profesora Kansaki ya conoce a mi mamá y me preguntó si la mujer tan guapa era mi tía… y cuando le dije que era mi papá, ella decidió enviarme al psicólogo, porque ahí mandan a todos los niños hijos de parejas "monosexuales" o algo así… no recuerdo bien la palabra. La verdad no sé que sea, pero mi papá hombre y mi mamá fueron muy molestos al día siguiente a reclamar. Después de una plática con la directora de la escuela, me mandaron con el psicólogo por ser hijo de padres con problemas en el "control de la lira" dos veces a la semana, sólo porque destruyeron un poco la oficina de la directora…Además dijeron que mi mamá era una "loca histérica" También mandaron a mis papás a un curso para ser buenos papás, todos los dias durante un mes. . No sé porqué, si ellos son los mejores papás del mundo.

Mi mamá es muy linda y muy buena. Mi tía Nabiki me ha contado que ella tenía muchos pretendientes cuando estaba soltera, pero que todos eran más tontos y más inútiles que mi papá y por eso decidió casarse con él. Además que mi papá es el único hombre en la tierra, además de el señor Hibiki, capaz de comer la comida de mamá. No sé porque digan eso, si mi mamá cocina muy bien, a mi me encantan todos sus platillos. Aunque casi siempre se le queman o están un poco salados o saben demasiado a ajo y a veces huelen a cosas que no se comen, como ese liquido que se usa para despegar el sarro de los baños. Pero aparte de eso, mi mamá cocina genial. Cuando mis primos o mis tíos nos visitan, siempre traen sus propios almuerzos. No me explico porqué. Mi tío Tofú dice que es porque los Saotome tenemos un "cromozama", o algo así, que está en nuestro cuerpo y nada más está en nosotros y que impide la muerte instantánea cuando comemos lo que prepara mamá. También dice que este cromozama lo desarrolló mi papá durante sus seis años de noviazgo y, afortunadamente nos lo heredó. Pero de pura precaución, mi tío, le recomendó a mi mamá que sólo alimente a mi hermanita Junko con leche materna hasta que cumpla los dos años.

Claro que para eso todavía falta mucho porque mi hermanita apenas tiene un año y dos meses. Ella es muy bonita, con los ojos azules como papá, pero la forma de su cara es como mamá y tiene el cabello un poco ondulado y rojo como papá cuando se convierte en mujer. También heredo algo más de mamá: Cuando la hago enojar o no le dan de comer rápido, se enoja y nos golpea con un mazo y aun no hemos descubierto de donde lo saca. Papá dice que mamá le enseñó y que es una técnica que solo las descendientes de Akane Tendo (o sea mi mamá) tendrán el privilegio de conocer. Ahora es muy pequeño el mazo, pero irá creciendo conforme Junko crezca y tenga más fuerza. Y también me dijo que conforme pase el tiempo y el mazo crezca, mi cabeza se hará más resistente a los golpes, y podré soportar el golpe de un mazo como el de mi mamá, igual que él. Esa es otra ventaja de ser Saotome, tener la cabeza muy dura.

Aaah casi lo olvidaba. Estaba contándoles que mi papá me está dando miedo ahora. Y es que ya que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay quien lo pare. En este momento esta discutiendo con mi abuelo Genma. Tienen poco más cinco minutos con esa discusión y yo ya aparte la andadera de Junko lejos por si empiezan a pelear. Y es que mi abuelo esta empeñado en decir que yo soy idéntico a él cuando era pequeño, y a mi papá eso le ha ofendido mucho.

Ya se tronó los dedos de las manos y cerró los ojos… Ahí es cuando sé que algo va a quebrar o tendremos que ir por madera de nuevo para reparar el dojo. Mi abuelo Soun me tomó de los hombros para alejarme también, mientras se toma tranquilo su té.

"No digas mentiras… Tú te quedaste calvo desde niño y siempre has estado igual de gordinflón. Además Tetsu no es tan feo." Le dice mi papá mientras una venita salta en su frente.

Mi abuelito Genma sigue en su postura y mi papá le dice entonces que lo pruebe con fotografías, porque él, más bien me encuentra mucho parecido con mi mamá. Entonces mi abuelito le dice que todas sus fotografías de niño se quemaron durante un lamentable incendio de la mansión en que vivía.

Ahora llega mi abuelita Nodoka y dice que Genma nunca vivió en un edificio, de hecho nunca tuvo casa propia porque su padre(mi bisabuelo) también era un errante mantenido como él. Mi abuelita me trajo una caja de las galletas tan ricas que siempre hace.

"Vamos Tetsu. Le diremos a tu mamá que nos brinde un poco de té para comerlas." Me dice. Mi abuelito Soun tambien nos acompaña llevandose a Junko, muy contenta en la espalda. En cuanto salimos del dojo, escuchamos un fuerte golpe y un panda adolorido quejarse.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy sentado en la mesa de la entrada haciendo mis ejercicios de caligrafía. Bueno… no exactamente, mi prometida Noriko los está haciendo por mí, pero no crean que solo ella me hace la tarea, yo la revisaré toda, ella solo está haciendo lo que es escrito. Yo no sé para que quieren que escriba bonito. Con que se entienda es más que suficiente, digo yo, y mi papá opina lo mismo… Es el único que me comprende. Espero que mi mamá me firme esta vez las notas, porque cuando mi papá lo hace, mi profesora siempre creé que traté de falsificar su letra.

Ya tengo mucha hambre y no puedo comer galletas antes de la comida… Mi mamá no compró este mes y no sé que espera para levantarme el castigo. Solo fue un descuido pequeño y, de hecho, yo no tuve la culpa. Si Junko quiere meter un tenedor en la toma de corriente… ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo? Siempre estoy muy ocupado, tengo las múltiples ocupaciones que tiene un hombre de siete años. De cualquier forma, solo lloró un buen rato, hizo su berrinche y de nuevo anda gateando por toda la casa. De eso hace tres días…Ya se cayó de la ventana dos veces, se electrocutó de nuevo otras siete, hizo estallar una bomba del maestro Haposai y se tiró al estanque en cuatro ocasiones más, y yo sigo aún castigado por aquél lejano accidente. Cinco días sin postre y sin televisión. Solo de la escuela a la casa, tarea, cena y dormir.

A estas horas, yo debería estar entrenando en el dojo, pero en lugar de eso estoy tratando de sostener un lápiz entre mi nariz y mis labios, mi abuelito Genma me dijo que si no soy capaz de sostenerlo durante diez horas ininterrumpidas, nunca lograré ser un gran guerrero como él. Ese consejo me lo dió justo el día que la amiga china de mis papás nos trajo a regalar panecillos al vapor dulces, y mientras yo intentaba ser un gran guerrero sosteniendo el lápiz, mi abuelo se comió mi ración. Lo curioso es que siempre que intento lograr el record, él termina comiéndose mi merienda.

Mi mamá y mi abuela fueron a una ceremonia de té. No sé porque, pero a mi mamá no la invitan mucho a ese tipo de cosas... y mi abuelita lleva un kimono limpio de reserva por si pasa algún accidente. Admiro mucho a mi mamá... tiene la capacidad de crear un producto explosivo de un simple té hecho de hierbas.

Papá está en el dojo entrenando con el tio Ryoga, que es el esposo de Ukyo. Siempre que viene el tío Ryoga, termina peleando mortalmente con mi papá. Siempre empieza todo porque mi papá se burla gritándole que es un cerdo y mi tío le dice "nenita", "muñeca", "preciosa"… últimamente también le dice "barbie", no sé porque, si nunca he visto barbies pelirrojas, esas son imitaciones. ¡Aaaah! Cuando está de buen humor, también le llama Ranma-san.

Mis abuelos están en un torneo de Shogui. No entiendo como es que asisten a tantos torneos y siguen sin aprender siquiera las reglas básicas del juego. Mi primo Takeshi, el hijo de mi tía Nabiki, de cinco años, les gana a los dos con cuatro movimientos…. Bueno a Genma le gana en tres.

Noriko termina los ejercicios y pone el video de la boda de mis papás. Siempre que lo mira se retuerce de la risa y siempre me pregunta lo mismo… ¡Como si la boda de mis padres fuera la única donde el novio se transforma en una chica y un loco con una espada de madera lo acosa y hay dos mujeres vestidas de novias siendo atacadas por comida aerea! Bueno… todavía no he visto otra así, pero de seguro a alguien más le ha pasado. Ahora que lo veo bien, ninguna de las dos vestidas de novias era mi mamá. Mi mamá estaba dormida en una mesa. Eso me explica porque sale dormida también en la foto de bodas. Incluso mi papá sale con los ojos cerrados, y eso es muy raro en él, debió creer que era un maravilloso sueño. Ahora que lo pienso, es un poco raro que sea la foto de pareja y se alcance a ver a mi abuelo Soun sosteniendo a mamá y a un panda sosteniendo a papá.

De todas formas, yo sé que mis papás se quieren mucho. Estoy seguro de que mi mamá, para mi papá es lo mas importante en la vida… tal vez después de las artes marciales… a la mejor también, del naniichuan, o de la comida… y tal vez también de Junko y yo… y los panes japoneses… y las frituras que come cuando se está burlando de alguien. Mi papá siempre defiende mucho a mi mamá y la rescata inmediatamente cuando la secuestran. La última vez que se tardo unas horas, Junko tenía hambre y no sabíamos que darle de comer… ahí fue cuando comenzó a sacar su mazo. Si mi papá tarda más, la próxima vez, de seguro perfecciona la técnica.

Noriko vino con su papá, o sea mi tío Ryoga. ¿Ya les dije que es mi prometida? Es mi prometida porque me hizo jurarle que seriamos prometidos a cambio de regalarme okonomiyakis cada vez que yo quiera. He estado a punto de preguntarle a mi mamá que es eso de "prometido", pero se me olvida. Algún día lo sabré.

Mientras Noriko sigue burlándose de mi familia y yo casi completo la hora con mi entrenamiento, "La poderosa técnica del lápiz". Siento un coscorrón fuerte, mi papá ha descubierto que estoy aprendiendo la técnica prohibida.

"Que técnica ni que nada! Eso te lo dijo tu abuelo para robarte la comida y de paso te crezca el hocico y te parezcas a él."

Vamonos Noriko, o se te pegará lo tonto de los Saotome – Le dice mi tío a su hija… parece que nuestros padres están molestos de nuevo.

¡No papaaaa! Todavía falta la parte del panda borracho..- Al oírla, a mi papá le sale una gran gota en la nuca.

Ya viste el video de la boda fallida muchas veces, hija. Vámonos. – Le dijo el tío con determinación.

Este no es de la fallida, esta fue la buena. – le alega ella.

Y es que al ver los videos de ambas… son más o menos lo mismo. La única diferencia, es que en la boda no fallida, alcanzaron a firmar las actas matrimoniales.

Anda Noriko, hazle caso a P-chan… ya ves lo que le pasó a él. Debe ser muy feo volverte tonto, aparte de que ya eres CERDO! – le dice mi papá, mirando de reojo al tío.- Además, si tienes que ir a la escuela el lunes, tendrán que irse de una vez... o no llegarás para la próxima semana.

Amo cuando mi papá hace eso… ¡Es tan inteligente! Siempre sabe como hacer enojar al tío Hibiki… Ya está usando su rugido de león…

Destruyó la pared entera de la sala de estar. No sé porque, pero creo que mi papá dormirá en el tejado de nuevo… y como siempre, terminará convertido en gato. Mientras me preparo mentalmente, Junko, del otro lado, se despierta y empieza a llorar, mientras una mujer pelirroja sale del estanque con un cerdo en la mano.

**Fin**

Holaaa….

Pues aquí la entrega de este capitulo. Muy flojo, lo sé. No me ha llegado inspiración suficiente pero no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Espero tener más inspiración para la próxima y les pido una disculpa.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es muy satisfactorio recibirlos, sobre todo cuando solo dicen cosas buenas, como fue en esta ocasión. nn

Anabella, con respecto a tu comentario… Te juro por el osito bimbo que yo no tenía la menor idea de que ese nombre ya existiera en un anime, en serio. Uso un diccionario para escoger los nombres de los personajes que invento y por lo regular los escojo por su significado… No sabía que existía una Junko Saotome… pequeño es el mundo. Si lees mi perfil, te darás cuenta de que sé muy poco de anime.

Tambien aprovecho para disculparme por los que leian "Que pase el imbécil", me lo quitaron por los reportes del script y no lo tenía en la compu, así que no quedo vestigio alguno de su existencia. Les pido una disculpa si es que les interesaba.

Bueno, ahora si creo que es todo, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
